troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Rival
Entries * A game franchise fansite whose member this troper is is an unknown rival to said franchise's main wiki, whom we think are handling the canonicity of certain expanded universe material way too lightly. We keep making jokes of them and how they spread misinformation, and it's something of a Running Gag that the big wiki are trying to crush and conquer us. When one of the wiki's admins found out about this, his reaction was "What, we have a rivalry with this site?" **Okay, that was really grammatically incorrect. Can you try writing that again? ---- * This troper has a high school sports example. I went to Voorhees High School, part of a three-way rivalry with North Hunterdon and Hunterdon Central...or at least, that's the way Voorhees and North Hunterdon students see it. I honestly get the feeling that Central doesn't give a shit about us. Then again, Central is really easy to hate, because they're just too damn good at sports. All sports. Well, almost all sports...there is one sport that Central recognizes us as a rival in, that beating Central in is actually just as important as beating North in, and that we tend to hold the upper hand in most of the time. Call it our specialty. ;-) ---- * This troper closely follows the editions of another troper since he rarely posts anything worthy - it's usually related to his opinion, his fetishes, an edit missing the point of the page, and/or dumb jokes. When the "rival" complains about the edits not being there anymore, it's on TV Tropes as a whole - there's an example at BowdleriseDiscussion - so he probably doesn't know I exist. The fact that our countries have a rivalry turns it even more ironic. ** YouKeepUsingThatWord That's not . ---- * In 6th and 7th grade I seemed to find a lot of people who really disliked me for unknown reasons, since I didn't recall talking to, meeting, or seeing them in any way. ---- * This troper is the Unknown Rival to her seatmate in her calculus class. She celebrates when she gets a higher grade on an exam or quiz than he does and cringes in defeat when she doesn't...but he doesn't even know her name. Oh well. It's fun anyway. ---- * This troper long ago declared a girl from my class my rival. She's very pretty, good with people, childhood friends with someone I've had somewhat of a love/hate relationship with, and we're both talented in all the ways the other is not. I'm pretty sure she has absolutely no idea that I feel this way. What's even more funny, my mother seem to be in a similar situation with her mother. ---- * This troper once declared another actor her nemesis, after he took a part she had been after and the general consensus was that he was much better in the role. Later that year, his performance of Hamlet (playing the title role, natch) went up two weeks before hers, in a better space, with more performances and better publicity. Of course he was never aware that there was a rivalry going on at all. ---- * I might have one, but I wouldn't know. ---- * There is a girl in the grade below this troper. She is my bitter rival. She just doesn't know it yet. ---- * This troper goes to Worcester Polytechnic Institute. This is our relationship with MIT. ---- * This troper's college gaming club has a rivalry with a certain sorority on campus. Their rush events happen on top of our convention, so they're always painting over our advertisements. As far as we know, they're completely unaware that they're doing this. ---- * In highschool This trooper had very good marks. One day a girl pretty pissed off yell at me: "Why you scored more than me if you don´t study as hard as I do?" and left running almost crying. Aparently she tried to beat me in the tests since 2 years ago before that and never was able to. Right now is funny, but that day I didn´t knew what to do: If ask her to be forgiven and making a new friend, or go for her and scold that chick down for beign such an asshole. I did the first. ---- * This troper is one of these to a fanfiction writer she despises oh so very much, and even has an CrazyPrepared exact plan HumiliationConga of AxCrazy wihat BreakTheCutie she intends CoolAndUnusualPunishment to do once she meets said author. ---- * In this troper's high school's theatre, this troper has a rival for parts in shows. Rivals because this troper and the other person are the tallest people in the theatre and seem to consistently try out for the same parts. This troper's rival is unaware of his position because he does not know this troper has tried out for those roles. this troper remeber some small kid who calles me brag boy i think his name his huntz hoont uh i forgot and some older girl being pissed at me for...something Category:Troper Tales